


You're the only one that I want

by MissSanguineOus



Series: Founding mother, founding father [9]
Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSanguineOus/pseuds/MissSanguineOus
Summary: Taiba and Relg return to the Stronghold, together with the rest of the army. Some things clear up. Also, a kiss may or may not be happening.





	You're the only one that I want

Taiba found him on one of the outer balconies of the Stronghold, which was the last place she'd figure he could be. That made her suspect he was hiding from her. Why else would he voluntarily walk outside, under the burning sun? Up to this point, Taiba hadn't thought it was possible for Relg to avoid her, yet here he was.

They haven't spoken much since the battle of Thull Mardu. Actually, not at all. On their journey back to the Stronghold, Taiba travelled with Ariana's hospital, while Relg and his Ulgos acted as the rear guard – moving half a mile behind the main forces and only at night, making sure they weren't followed.

Naturally, right after the Ulgo troop reached the Stronghold, where the majority of the army made a stop before heading back to their home countries, Taiba joined them, expecting to see the fanatic among his people, but finding only disappointment.

At first she assumed that the silly got himself killed somewhere on the way. The Ulgos hurriedly explained to the distressed Marag that Relg left their camp to report to the commanders of the army and was alive and well and somewhere around the Stronghold.

Taiba was relieved, though that didn't really make things much easier for her. The Stronghold was the most ginormous building she's ever seen. And if Relg wasn't by her side, it meant he could be anywhere. And just this once, she couldn't figure out where.

After a few hours of searching for him, Taiba was almost ready to admit that what she thought neither of them could do, was actually quite doable and Relg was avoiding her. Why now? She knew that for the past few months, he'd gladly avoid her company if he could. But  _now_ ? She thought, apparently wrongly, that now things were starting to get better between them. He stopped running away from her touch, for gods' sake! He even stopped calling her a heathen all the time. It's been a long time since it offended her, anyway. Actually it quickly became rather amusing to Taiba. And now... now it sounded almost tender. It wasn't unjustified if she thought that he was finally getting over his prejudice. Slowly, but still.

Tired by running up and down the stairs and breathing in the stuffy atmosphere of the Stronghold corridors, Taiba walked out to one of the balconies that ran through the entire length of the massive building. She guessed it must be normally used by the Algarian guards as a vantage point, but right now, with the thousands of soldiers camping in around the Stronghold, the watch wasn't necessary and the balcony was empty.

Except for him.

Taiba momentarily recognised the familiar, stocky character, dressed in dark, woollen clothing and with a wide hood on. He was turned away from her, walking in the opposite direction, but Taiba was certain that his usual band was covering his eyes. Maybe it was even the same one she gave him what seemed like ages ago, in Riva.

Relg heard her and turned around as she approached him, just in time to fall into her tight embrace.

“Where have you been?!” Taiba asked accusingly.

She looked up to stare at Relg's face. The man didn't reply and nothing could be read from his expression. The Marag wished she could see his eyes to get a clue as to what he was thinking. As she'd predicted, the Ulgo had his linen band on, which frustrated her even more.

“Do you still hate me? Is that what it's about?” she asked “I was worried sick, the last time I saw you were wounded and unconscious! Why are you avoiding me? You could have at least... Why can't you understand that I...”

Without any warning, Relg put her hands on her shoulders, leaned forward and kissed her.

The kiss was short and light and when it ended, Taiba hasn't even finished blinking in surprise yet. She stared at the Ulgo in astonishment, her mouth still slightly opened.

Seeing her expression, Relg blushed and took a step back.

“I'm...so sorry...” he muttered “I don’t know what...”

He wasn't given the opportunity to finish because Taiba pulled him closer and  _her_ kiss was neither light nor short. It was as resolute as if it was supposed to make up for all the time they wasted not kissing.

She did try to be careful, though. After all, the last thing she wanted now was to scare Relg off, now that he finally allowed himself for such frivolous a display of feelings.

Taiba smiled, not breaking the kiss.

_Yup. He's mine._

She pulled back to look at Relg, but yet again, the band stood in the way of seeing his face clearly, so Taiba allowed herself the liberty of removing it.

Relg's dark eyes, still in the safe shadow of the hood were misty and definitely betraying great surprise, but there was also something else in them. A sentiment with which Relg has never looked at her before, or, at least, not when he knew she could see it.

Taiba smiled widely once more.

“You are not running away from me this time” she said triumphantly.

“As if I wanted to” Relg replied.

The Marag cupped his face in her hands. The man winced almost unnoticeably.

“So you're not scared of _this_ anymore?” she asked, brushing her thumb against his lips.

Relg swallowed. The feelings her touch ignited in him had nothing to do with the kind of fear he felt for the past few months. It sent a buzzing wave through his body, making his stomach clench.

“Because...” Taiba continued “...you _will_ have to put up with this for the rest of eternity, you know that, right?”

“Anything gods may send my way I shall accept with humility” Relg replied, but the shy smile wandering around his lips made his words sound far less suffering than they should.

“Poor Relg” Taiba said sympathetically “What have you done to deserve this?”

“I do not know” Relg said, finally allowing the smile to spread on his lips “But it must have pleased the gods greatly”

The Marag laughed cheerfully.

She changed her mind again.

Looking into Relg's eyes sparkling with joy, she realized he was the most beautiful man in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone else feels lonely on our tiny HMS Ship, you can visit my Tumblr for lame art and stuff, we can be lonely together.  
> http://darkandstormyranger.tumblr.com/


End file.
